totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Początek...
Illness of Souls Odcinek Pilotarzowy Gabinet Dyrekcji Nieco przygarbiona i zgaszona sekretarka przyniosła papiery do podpisania Dyrektor Monn. Sekretarka: Oto... papiery nowej... uczennicy. Laury McRichards. Dyrektor Monn: Nowa uczennica? Hmm... specjalnie prosiłam ludziom z Nowego Jorku, żeby nie przyjmowali do nas nowych uczniów... szczególnie teraz... Dyrektor Monn wstała i podeszła do okna, z którego roztaczał się widok na boisko, gdzie uczniowie próbowali grać w piłkę. Jednak byli powolni i wyglądali jakby stracili chęć do życia. Dyrektor Monn: No trudno... jak już tutaj przyjedzie to może... uda jej się nie stać nimi... mam taką głęboką nadzieje. Sekretarka: Taak... ale... o czym pani... mówi? Dyrektor Monn nieco przestraszona powoli odwróciła się. Dyrektor Monn: O niczym... nic się nie dzieje... Sekretarka: Taak... Dyrektor Monn podpisała papiery, po czym ociężale Sekretarka wyszła. Dyrektor Monn: Niech tylko Bóg ma ją pod swoją opieką... bo będzie trudno jej tu dotrwać do końca... Pracownia Chemiczna Dr. Jones właśnie wygłaszał wykład na temat zastosowania węgla w energetyce, gdy jego lekcję przerwała, wpadając do sali Sasha. Sasha: Doktorze... do naszej szkoły ma przybyć nowa uczennica! Dr. Jones złapał gwałtownie Sashę za ramię i zamknął drzwi. Dr. Jones: Co ci mówiłem o szybkim poruszaniu się po szkole? Też chcesz zachorować? Sasha: Spokojnie... na korytarzu byłam jedną z nich... nie musi się pan przejmować. Dr. Jones: Łatwo ci mówić... w tym roku już pięciu zachorowało na tą chorobę... nie możemy stracić nikogo jeszcze... Sasha: Czym pan się martwi? Przecież na pańskie zajęcia chodzą tylko nie zarażeni... Dr. Jones: I tylko dlatego jeszcze jesteś normalna. Po chwili do Dr. Jones'a i Sashy podszedł Don. Don: Czy Dyrektor Monn nie jest świadoma tego, że to się tu rozprzestrzenia? Dr. Jones: Jest, jest... tylko nie może sobie pozwolić na zatrzymanie pensji dyrektor... Don: A co jeżeli ona też jest zarażona? Dyrektor Monn: Zarażona? Dyrektor Monn zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dyrektor Monn: Chyba nie muszę panu doktorze Jones tłumaczyć, że obronienie tej dziewczyny będzie tak samo ważne, jak obrona naszych innych licealistów. Dr. Jones: Rozumiem, ale dlaczego pani ją przyjęła? Dyrektor Monn: Nie miałam na to najmniejszego wpływu... przełożeni z Nowego Jorku ją tutaj zapisali... Dr. Jones: Powinni zamknąć tą szkołę... Dr. Jones uderzył pięścią w stół. Dr. Jones: Za dużo moich uczniów zamieniło się w te bezduszne skorupy... Dyrektor Monn: Nie muszę panu chyba znowu powtarzać, że reputacja tej szkoły jest tak samo ważna, jak utrzymanie tego w sekrecie! Dr. Jones: Taaa... Dyrektor Monn: Mogę wiedzieć... ilu z nas... Dr. Jones: Razem z mną, panią, innymi nauczycielami i uczniami zostało nas tylko dziesięciu... Dyrektor Monn: Dobrze... przydzielę nową uczennicę do pokoju Cleere... tylko ona na początku zdoła ją obronić przed chorymi... Dr. Jones: Rozsądna decyzja... Dyrektor Monn: Dobrze, idę. Nie chce by Sekretarka się czegoś dowiedziała. Dzisiaj mi się wypsnęło... o mały włos i nie byłoby mnie już tutaj z wami... Dyrektor Monn wyszła. Ann: Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, czy Dyrektor Monn tylko szuka okazji by uciec z tej szkoły jak najdalej? Atena: Amira już próbowała... tak samo jak Lisa, Asthon i reszta... przecież sama widziałaś, że ich dopadli zanim wyszli poza teren szkoły... Ann: To był cios... Atena: Teraz za wszelką cenę musimy być neutralni i wymyślić jak samemu powstrzymać tą zarazę... Dzwonek zadzwonił i reszta powoli udała się do swoich pokoi. Na zewnątrz rozszalała się burza. Limuzyna Laura jechała z Szoferem. Cały czas jednak siedziała i pisała coś na telefonie. Szofer: Czy panienka cieszy się na pierwszy dzień w liceum? Laura: Słucham? To chyba żart... Szofer: Dlaczego panienka tak myśli? Laura: Musiałam opuścić Nowy Jork, dla tej koszmarnej szkoły w Bostonie... nie cierpię już tego miasta. Szofer: Niech panienka się nie martwi... to będą najwspanialsze lata pani życia... gwarantuje to pani! Laura: Wydaje mi się, że będzie to dla mnie istny koszmar. Szofer uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Szofer: Panienko, dojeżdżamy... Laura: Nareszcie... nie wiem już ile tu siedzę... hej! Tu już nie ma zasięgu! Szofer: Proszę się nie martwić. Zapewniono mnie, że są tam telefony stacjonarne! Laura: A co to? Brama Wjazdowa Limuzyna zatrzymała się. Przed bramą stała już pani dyrektor z Donem i Steavem. Dyrektor Monn: Tylko pamiętajcie... nie może zamienić się w to coś! Steave: Dobra, już my się nią zajmiemy! Szofer wyszedł z limuzyny, gdy Laura wychodziła otworzył parasol i zaprowadził ją w stronę Dyrektor Monn. Dyrektor Monn: Witamy w naszej ekskluzywnej szkole panno Lauro McRichards! Mamy nadzieje, że będzie pani zadowolona z naszej szkoły! Laura: Co tam... Dyrektor Monn: Niestety... nasza brama jest zepsuta i pani bagaże wniosą nasi uczniowie... przepraszamy najmocniej za problem. Laura: Mówiłam... zabierz mnie do ojca i jego nowej kochanki! Szofer: Spokojnie... potrzyma panienka parasol? Laura: Taa... Szofer zaprowacił Dona i Steave'go po bagaże. Laura i Dyrektor Monn patrzyły się na siebie. Dyrektor Monn: Słuchaj teraz bardzo uważnie, bo pewnie i tak już na ciebie gdzieś czyhają... Laura: Niby kto? Dyrektor Monn: Jak tylko przekroczymy bramę nie możesz okazywać uczuć poza swoim pokojem i Pracownią Chemiczną! W innych miejcach kategorycznie nie możesz tego zrobić, bo stanie się coś bardzo złego! Laura: Czy pani mi grozi? Dyrektor Monn wyprostowała się. Dyrektor Monn: Tylko ostrzegam! Podziękujesz mi jak do jutra będziesz taka sama... Don i Steave wzięli już wszystkie bagaże Laury. Po chwili limuzyna odjechała, a cała czwórka weszła na dziedziniec. Hol Było nadzwyczaj cicho. Don i Steave nieśli bagaże, a Laura szła przed nimi i za Dyrektor Monn. Laura: Co tak tu cicho? Przecież jest 16... Don: Cii! Laura: No dobra, dobra! Ludzie... Koło grupki przeszła Lisa. Lisa: Wi... tam... Lisa wpadła na ścianę. Grupka kontynuowała jednak wędrówkę. Laura: A jej co? Anorektyczka jakaś? Dyrektor Monn: Jak nie chcesz być taka jak ona to bądź cicho! Laura: Ale macie... nic nie można tu powiedzieć! Steave: Bądź cicho! Chcemy być normalni!! Laura: Nic nie rozumiem... gadacie od rzeczy!! Dyrektor Monn: Jutro wszystkiego się dowiesz... tylko dożyj do jutra... Laura: O czym wy... w ogóle mówicie? Pokój 53 Pokój znajdował się prawie na samym końcu korytarza. Don i Steave zostawili bagaże Laury i zamknęli się w Pokoju 55. Dyrektor Monn zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Cleere jeszcze nie było. Dyrektor Monn: Wiem, że czujesz się dziwnie... ale musisz to na razie przeżyć... nie mogę ci na razie za dużo powiedzieć, bo sama muszę się ukryć, póki nie zapomną... Laura: Kto ma zapomnieć? Dyrektor Monn: Muszę iść... zamknij się i jak przyjdzie dziewczyna w pasemkach otwórz jej... nikomu innemu nie otwieraj! Nawet mnie! Laura: Ale... Dyrektor Monn: Zrozumiano?! Laura: T-tak... Dyrektor Monn: To dobrze... może będziesz miała szansę... tylko, jak ktoś wejdzie i będzie wyglądał jakby nie miał w sobie duszy to w żadnym razie nie okazuj przy nim uczuć! To cię zgubi... Dyrektor Monn wyszła. Laura: Co tu się dzieje... nic z tego nie rozumiem... Laura została uchylone drzwi i zaczęła się rozpakowywać. Po 20 minut ktoś uchylił drzwi. Była to Lisa. Lisa: Wi...taj... Laura stała wpatrzona w okno. Lisa: Czy... ty czujesz? Laura zacisnęła wargi. Laura: ... Lisa: Nie...znajo...mo? Laura: N... nie... Lisa: Ehh.. Lisa wyszła. W tym momencie Laura zamknęła drzwi. Laura: Co jest nie tak z tym miejscem?! Nagle w oknie pojawiła się Cleere. Cleere: No proszę, proszę. Ktoś jeszcze nie został pozbawiony z duszy! gratuluje! Sześciu poprzednim osobą to się nie udało! Laura: Kim jesteś?! Cleere wskoczyła do pokoju i skoczyła na swoje łóżko. Cleere: Cleere. Mam na razie być twoją niańką. Widzę, że przeżyłaś spotkanie z naszym zombiakiem... Laura: O czym ty mówisz? Cleere: Nie ładnie tak się nie przestawiać... jak mam cię bronić nie znając twojego imienia? Laura: A po co ci moje imię? Cleere: Trochę trudno będzie wołać do ciebie "Nieznajomo"... Laura: Laura... Laura usiadła na łóżku. Cleere: Słuchaj Lauro. Jutro przyjdą dopiero naprawić nam kibel więc albo idziesz teraz ze mną, albo będziesz musiała trzymać całą noc. Bo bez perfekcyjnej znajomości tej szkoły nie uciekniesz przed nimi... Laura: Co ty... nie idę z tobą nigdzie!!! Cleere: Tylko zamknij drzwi. Jak zapukam pięc razy to otwórz... nie chcę czuć tutaj smrodu zombiaka... Cleere wyszła. Laura: Jak ona mnie irytuje... Gabinet Dyrekcji Dr. Jones, Dyrektor Monn i Prof. Frous dyskutowali. Dyrektor Monn: Mamy duży problem... Don powiedział, że widział wychodzącą Lisę z pokoju 53... Prof. Frous: Tak szybko chciały ją pozbawić duszy? Dr. Jones: Ważne, że jej się udało... wnioskuje, że udało jej się? Dyrektor Monn: Tak... udało jej się. Prof. Frous: Teraz musimy ochronić ją pierwszego dnia szkoły. Wtedy cała szkoła będzie ją miała na oku... Dr. Jones: Racja. Jak przeżyje pierwszy dzień, to Oni zapomną... Prof. Frous: I tego musimy się teraz trzymać. Myślicie, że Cleere sobie poradzi? Dyrektor Monn: Myślę, że tak. Oboje mają buntownicze zapędy. Powinno im się udać... Dr. Jones: Teraz sprawa eksperymentu... potrzebuję zgody na wypróbowanie kolejnej partii próbek... Dyrektor Monn: Nie zgadzam się... ledwo zatuszowaliśmy ten ostatni zgon. Jak dobrze, że rodzice tego dziecka nie interesowali się nim w ogóle... Dr. Jones: Wcześniejsze badania... Dyrektor Monn: Zapewniał mnie pan, że poprzednie badania też dobrze rokowały, ale nie udało się... Prof. Frous: Może źle się za to zabieramy? Może powinniśmy uciec? Dr. Jones: Panna Clark sądziła to samo i teraz jest jednym z nich... Prof. Frous: Może gdybyśmy wykopali tunel... to ucieklibyśmy wszyscy! Dyrektor Monn: Nie ma szans... Oni od razu by coś przeczuli gdyby zobaczyli ziemie na naszych ubraniach i wszyscy źle byśmy skończyli... Prof. Frous: To co mamy robić? Dyrektor Monn: Czekać na cud... Pokój 53 Był środek nocy, gdy Laurze zachciało się wyjść do toalety. Laura: Cleere! Cleere!!! Cleere obudziła się. Cleere: Co chcesz? Laura: Muszę do toalety... Cleere: Mówiłam, żebyś za wczas szła! Teraz się męcz do rana... Laura: Świetnie! Laura wstała z łóżka. Laura: Skoro nie chcesz mnie zaprowadzić to znajdę sama tą łazienkę! Widziałam jedną na dole! Cleere: Spoko! Miło cię było znać... znowu mi przynajmniej dadzą nowy pokój jak staniesz się Tym... Laura wściekła wyszła. Cleere: Ehh... mam złe przeczucia co do tego... Toaleta na Parterze Laura była w kabinie, gdy ktoś zapukał do owej kabiny. Laura: Tak? Amira: Czy... czujesz? Laura: Weź się odczep! Mam gorszy dzień!!! Amira: Czujesz... ona czuje! Amira zaczęła się dobijać do kabiny. Laura: Co ty! Weź stąd spadaj! Amira jeszcze mocniej zaczęła się dobijać do kabiny, aż wyłamała zamek. Laura: Co... Amira: Wreszcie... wreszcie!!! Amira weszła do kabiny. Laura: Świrze!!! Zostaw mnie! Laura rzuciła w Amire szczotką do klozetu. Amira zatoczyła się, a Laura wybiegła. Jednak przed wejściem do toalety stały już inne zakażone osoby. Laura: Co... co się tu dzieje!!! Amira: Moja... bądź moja... Laura: Nie będę niczyja! Laura zamknęła się w najbliższej kabinie. Do jej drzwi dobijało się już przynajmniej sześć osób. Laura: Co to za miejsce... gdzie mnie wysłali... Cleere: Aaaa! Za drzwiami Laura usłyszała krzyki, aż nagle dobijania ustały. Cleere: No już panno pokrako! Wychodź! Laura: Nie! Zostaw mnie! Też pewnie jesteś tym dziwakiem!!! Cleere: Obrażasz mnie... słuchaj! Jak zaraz stąd nie wyjdziesz to zjawi się ich więcej i razem będziemy miały przechlapane... Laura: Odejdź! Cleere: Jak chcesz... mimo wszystko trochę mi cię szkoda... mogłaś zostać normalną... Cleere postawiła jeden krok, a roztrzęsiona Laura wyszła z kabiny. Laura: Zaufam ci ten jeden raz... jeżeli... jeżeli coś mi się stanie... Cleere: Nie biadol! Po 12 godzinach i tak zapomną, że cię widzieli! Laura zaczęła biec za Cleere. Schody Laura jednak na środku korytarza zatrzymała się. Laura: Dyrektor Monn! Ona mnie ostrzegała! Ona wie! Cleere: Chodź! Oni zaraz wyjdą! Laura: Nie! Rozumiesz? Ona wie! Ona nam pomoże!! Laura zaczęła biec w kierunku Gabinetu Dyrekcji. Cleere: Jaka głupia... jeszcze mnie w to wciąga... Cleere pobiegła za Laurą, jednak rozdzieliły je zakażone osoby. Cleere: Proszę... nie każcie mi... Cleere przygotowała miotłę i wymierzyła nią w Zakażone osoby. Cleere: Wykorzystać to przeciw wam... Urlich: Moja... Urlich zaczął się zbliżać do Cleere. Ta jednak go odepchnęła miotłą. Korytarz na Pierwszym Piętrze Gabinet Dyrekcji znajdował się na końcu korytarza. Laura biegła najszybciej jak umiała. Z jakieś szali wyszedł jednak Asthon. Asthon: Jesteś żywa... masz chęci... oddaj się mnie! Laura: Co? Zostaw mnie! Asthon zbliżał się do Laury. Asthon: Będziesz... taka jak my... Laura: Nie... Asthon cały czas zbliżał się do Laury. Laura: Nie poddam się! Laura złapała najbliższy wazon i ogłuszyła nim Asthona. Nieprzytomny padł na Ziemię. Odłamek wazonu wbił się jej w rękę. Z rany powoli kapała krew. Laura: Co się tutaj w ogóle dzieje! Gdzie ja trafiłam!!! Laura nie wiedząc co się dzieje zaczęła powoli kroczyć ku Gabinetowi. Coraz bardziej odpływała... Laura: Dlaczego... dlaczego jestem taka... taka senna... Laura upadła. Laura: Nie chcę... nie... Cleere podbiegła do Laury i zaczęła ją ocucać. Cleere: Nie teraz! Nie poddawaj się! Nie daj się temu czemuś! Laura coraz bardziej odpływała. Cleere: Słuchaj! Nie możesz teraz paść! jak padniesz to przegrasz! Przegrasz z nimi! Rozumiesz! Nie odchodź! Słyszysz? Laura: Nie mogę... tak mi błogo... czuje, że jestem blisko... Cleere: Nie mów tak! NIE MÓW TAAAK!!! Laura zamknęła oczy i zwiodczała. Wtedy wybiegli Dr. Jones i Prof Frous. Dr. Jones: Co z nią? Cleere: Pokaleczyła się... i te zarazki... to ją dopadło! Prof. Frous: Do sali chemicznej! Szybko! Cleere i Dr. Jones zanieśli nieprzytomną Laurę do Sali. Pracownia Chemiczna Laura leżała nieprzytomna na ławce. Dr. Jones: Szybko! Musimy szybko zdezynfekować ranę! Może nie jest za późno! Dr. Jones sięgnął do apteczki i obficie polał ją spirytusem. Ta krzyknęła i od razu obudziła się. Laura: AAA!!! Dr. Jones: Dobra... udało nam się... Laura: Gdzie... ja już byłam po drugiej stronie? Dr. Jones: Nie zupełnie... po prostu o mało nie pozbawiono cię duszy... Laura: O co tu chodzi... nic z tego nie rozumiem! Dlaczego tyle osób mówi o tych duszach! Prof. Frous zaryglował drzwi i oglądał przez dziurkę od klucza sytuację na korytarzu. Pr. Frous: Niestety... będziemy musieli spać tutaj... dopiero gdzieś rano odejdą... Cleere: Świetnie! I utknęłam z belframi!!! Cleere uderzyła miotłą o stół. Dr. Jones: Spokojnie... to będzie chyba dobry moment, by opowiedzieć ci o tym co tutaj w ogóle się wyprawia... Laura: Tak... chcę wiedzieć wszystko! Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tym miejscu!!! Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... W Następnym Odcinku Laura, Dr. Jones, Cleere i Prof. Frous siedzą w Pracowni Chemicznej. Dr. Jones: To co tutaj się dzieje, jest dziwną anomalią... nie da się stąd uciec, ale przynajmniej wiemy jak się bronić... Laura z bandażem na ręce i Cleere stoją w Gabinecie Dyrekcji przed Dyrektor Monn. Dyrektor Monn: To co tutaj się stało było jedną wielką farsą! Nie dopuszczalne jest to! Mogliśmy was obie stracić... Atena weszła do gabinetu Pielęgniarki Clark, która schowała się za drzwiami. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wi... taj... Koniec odcinka... :D Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls